Valentine's Day: Stardust Night
by Autumn FireSpirit
Summary: "There are two sides to everyone, my dear. And this," he said, running a hand up the waist as Jocelyn's breathe hitched at the approximity of their faces. "this is my other side, and tonight I am showing it to you."


_**Valentine's Day: Stardust Night**_

_For a very special character in the Mortal Instruments named after the great lover._  
_And his undying love for the one woman he loved until his death._

_However wrongly._

A wave of colourful lights hit Jocelyn Fairchild the moment she steps into the partying hall. No other place was quite big like the Morgenstern Manor, with capacity that could hold every Shadowhunter in school. It was the first time ever in long years that the Manor had been so occupied with people, usually being only three at the most. Lights and music bounce off the strong marble walls that served like reflecting panels, causing the hall to seem like a gigantic jukebox; old classic music was at every corner of the spacious room, music that could never have been found anywhere in the twenty-first century. Every square inch of the place was occupied by dancing couples if not chatting individuals. Young, beautiful, teenaged Shadowhunters, bodies swaying to the tune of the music.

It was quite a sight for young Jocelyn, being a homey person most of her life. She didn't quite experience something like this before; and even if she did, Jocelyn remembered none of them. She tightens the ribbons that held her dress to her neck. Her body was adorned by a strapless green corset over a similar coloured dress that was just long enough to cover her dark red high heels. She looks down and smiled, it was a gift from Amatis. Her friend had given her the dress on her birthday, and demanded she should wear at the year-beginning ball. She have to admit Amatis has a nice taste for clotting, unlike Jocelyn herself was usually in black T-shirt and jeans while the first had the mind of an artist.

"Believe me when I say you look dashing." beside her, Amatis praised her own work. The older woman gave Jocelyn a head-to-toe look and frowned, as if there was something amiss. "Hold on," Amatis said again as she moves behind her, tying her red hair up into a bun, letting a few strands down before fastening them with a pin she'd removed from her own hair. "There," she finally said, sweeping her hands together in satisfaction. "I doubt Lucian wouldn't stare if he sees you."

Kindly, Jocelyn gave her friend a smile and laughs. "I'm sure he will."

Valentine had offered his house as a venue to their party when they were debating about it. Jocelyn was sure she was the only one who felt suspicious, unsure whether Valentine was kind and generous as the rumours seem to tell, or simply he was trying to buy their favour. Over the years in school she'd come to notice how often he stares her from across the fields; how he took a seat that was always one or two tables opposite of hers in the canteen; how his gaze always seem to look into her direction even when he was surrounded by groups of other beautiful girls; there was something about him, especially his eyes: dark and mysterious and pitch black like two bottomless wells that hid secrets of its own.

The party was exactly like how she's pictured it. The entire school was at present, of course, nobody would miss the invitation to the most popular student in school for the world. The Waylands, especially, made themselves comfortable, helping to the food and drinks and the facilities of the house as if it were their own. At a far corner, she could see the Herondales chatting, almost happily when the glass of brandy in Stephen's hand shook wildly as he laughed hysterically, apparently to something funny the Penhallows had said. Jocelyn turns to look at Amatis for a moment, but she was already halfway through the crowd, running towards Stephen. The redhead sighs and shook her head at her friend. It seems to her that she was the only one in that hall that day that wasn't exuberant with the atmosphere of Valentine's Day.

The was something about the party that isn't right, though, Jocelyn could not find the significant group of people crowded around a particular man that would have been if he was present. No, the people in the hall were evenly apart from each other.

Then she was nudged by an elbow. Turning around, Jocelyn saw Lucian Greymark, dressed unnaturally in a formal suit she was pretty certain Valentine had lent to his parabatai. It fitted him tightly, as Lucian was a bigger man than Valentine was. "Hello," He greeted her, but realizing what he'd said was cliché, he quickly added. "You look beautiful today."

Jocelyn laughs, knowing her friend all too well. "You look lovely yourself."

Instantly, there was a sparkle as his face seems to brighten. "You really think so?"

"I never lie to you, do I?"

Without hesitation, Lucian held out a hand. "Would… would you like to dance with me, be my Valentine tonight?"

She laughs at his stuttering and took his hand. "Well, it seems like we both don't have a Valentine tonight, so sure."

It was like he'd been hooked up with an electric box. It was his first dance with her, he felt his heart beating rate rising, almost feeling it at the back of his throat.

"I never knew you knew how to dance." Surprise was clearly in her voice. It was true that he did not, not really, until a week ago he pleaded his sister to teach him.

"I started a week ago." Lucian said. _For you_. He wanted to add, but didn't.

There was a little smirk on her small face. "I'm impressed." She said, and her grip on his hand tightens.

"Anything for the girl I knew ever since I could write."

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow. "Did we meet that long ago?"

"Yes. And I remember every detail."

"Aw Lucian, you have such a good memory." She laughs, "If only you could put that kind of mind on studies."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" He joked.

"It depends in what kind of way. I love to see whenever you did things so stupidly in a kind way."

"Like the time I spread my jacket over the mud so your favorite sneakers wouldn't be dirtied?"

"Exactly."

Lucian steps to the left, keeping his arms around her waist as if to twirl her around. But at the last minute he pulls her back and dips her to the floor, lowly, her hair almost touching the ground. "I love you, Jocelyn." He said suddenly. The music around them seems to blur into a slow, soft and indistinct tune as the smile on Jocelyn's face faded away. Shocked by his sudden words, her hand slips on the grip at the back of his neck and she fell to the ground with a hollow thud.

She got up immediately, brushing dust from her green dress. Lucian helped her up by the arm. "Jocelyn, if it was too sudden I could—"

"No, Lucian." She cut him off abruptly. "No it isn't you. I… I don't know."

"But Jocelyn I—"

"You know what? I think I'll get us a drink." Quickly, Jocelyn turns away to the food counter to get some grape juice. She sighs, Lucian's proposal came a little too sudden for her. Sure, she'd heard flying rumours of Lucian having a crush on her since forever, but Jocelyn had dismissed them as a misconception made when she and Lucian were too close as friends. No sooner she'd got their drink, Jocelyn turns around, lost in thought, and walk straight into Gillian Herondale – a rich, snotty, nosy distant relative of Stephen.

Both girls clash in a slightly strong impact and fell to the ground, both their dresses stained with purple liquid, Jocelyn for the worst. Gillian's friends rush to her side, helping her up, as Gillian herself yelled at Jocelyn in a fit of rage. "Hey you, look what you've done to my dress!"

"I'm sorry." Jocelyn helped herself up, moaning about her dress and that Amatis' affords were wasted. Her heart skipped a beat when she looks up and saw who she'd bump into.

Gillian was famous for her spoiled temper. "This was my birthday gift from my parents since I was nine, it's been with me for years and now you've ruined it, brat."

People around were turning to stare, dozens of eyes were on the two. Jocelyn could feel her cheeks flushing hot with embarrassment as their stares burned her skin. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back, not wanting to make the situation worse. Finally, when she could bare it no longer, she kicks off her heels as her feet ran on their own accord, out of the hall, away from Gillian, away from the rich people who would undoubtedly make a headline of it later.

Her feet stopped when all her energy were spent. Jocelyn drops to the ground, panting, looking around to find herself in the back gardens of the Morgenstern Manor. Obviously Mr and Mrs Morgenstern had a fondness to vegetation. The garden was spacious and airy, with various pots of rare plant here and there. Fine, lush, grassy lawn populated the entire place; and a stone table was in the middle.

She allowed herself a minute to feel the night air: cool, free, and refreshing. Suddenly something caught her eye. There was a tree on the far end of the garden, and below in its shade sat a figure, his back facing her.

Wanting to bring her mind off the prior event, Jocelyn found herself walking towards the figure regardless of who he is. Her footsteps were light and almost soundless, but the mysterious man was aware. No sooner she'd take a few steps, he turns around, and the light from the partying hall illuminate part of his face. It was still too dark to discern distinct features, but Jocelyn knew who she was looking at. "Now isn't it ironic to see you here; being the owner of the house, you'd be the last I expect to be sitting out here."

There was a soft, amused, laugh. "And you don't strike me the type to wear that kind of dress either."

"W-what, this?" Jocelyn glances down at her dress, mumbling when she saw the grape juice, now dried up and left behind a purple stain. "It's not mine. It was a birthday gift from Amatis."

Valentine chuckled. "I thought so." Slowly, he stood and walks towards her, so they could talk with a less awkward position. As he came closer, his eyes fell from her face, to her dress. Valentine raised an eyebrow. "So, purple the new green? I can see you've had quite a night."

Jocelyn could feel her cheek flushed hot. "I fell."

"Really?" He taunted, obviously knowing something that she didn't. "Then it must be a convenience for Gillian to have one on _her_ dress."

"Have you been spying on me?" The words came out from her lips sharply. It sounded more accusatory than a question.

"It wouldn't be entirely correct to put it that way, my dear." Slowly, Valentine folded his arms across his chest. "There is nothing I wouldn't know about if I want to."

"Oh and you want to know about me?" It surprised her how cheekily she could talk with Valentine with the easiest afford. With him being in the middle of a wide attention span, having to deal with more people a day than Jocelyn had to for a year, their standings was like heaven and earth. By right, she should feel inferior and shy, but she didn't. "And yes, we had a minor accident… me and Gillian."

"You can put it that way." He said softly, hand reaching out to touch the necklace around her neck. "So you like the necklace I gave you after all."

"This one?" Jocelyn took a step back; his touch was like the strike of an electric shock. "B-but this came with the dress Amatis—Oh," She rolls her eyes. "It was you."

"Doesn't matter, I think it suits green and purple perfectly fine."

"Do you stalk everybody that lives in Idris? No wonder then people flock towards you like bees to a flower."

He shot her a cheeky grin. "Now that would be preposterous; If I take note of what everyone does that would make me a little busy for a one man's job, wouldn't it?"

Jocelyn giggles. "I suppose so."

"Dance with me, pretty girl?" Valentine tips his head slightly, holding out a hand. In that moment, Jocelyn almost forgot she'd been dancing with Lucian. Looking down, she bit her lips. "If you knew about the incident, I think you should know about my shoes… Besides, why should I dance with _you_?"

"To prove you can go for two minutes without stepping on my foot." He laughs, "And, I think I could fix that."

"Hey! I_ know_ how to dance; Lucian was the one who didn—" She was cut off her statement when her feet no longer feel the grassy surface of the lawn but the smooth, flawless material of leather. Valentine had lifted her up and positioned her feet above his black leather boots.

"Now we can be sure you couldn't go without stepping on my feet. That means I've won, and you owe me a favour."

Her lips curled into a tight smile, she couldn't help but want to pull that smirk off his face. "You know if you want to dance, inside the hall would be a better place. Why aren't you inside? It's your big day after all."

He snickers. "Please, not the oldest joke in the book."

"You haven't answered my question."

"It is so surprising to see I liked it out here?"

"Why?" She couldn't help but asked. After all, nobody could have resisted the feeling of being surrounded by people like a minor celebrity. "Didn't you like all the attention?"

"There are two sides to everyone my dear… And this," He said, running a hand behind her waist. "This is my other side, and I am showing it only to you."

Jocelyn shivers slightly at his touch. There was no end to that feeling. "But you don't belong with me. You belong with all those rich kids. You should've been inside."

Valentine laughs, raising his free hand. "Are you trying to imply I got lost inside my own house?"

"Well no but…"

"Jocelyn Fairchild." He cuts her off, this time with a sharp tone. "Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

She swallows; his face was so close to her now, she could almost hear him breathing. "Valentine—"

She was silenced by a finger on her lips, and it wasn't hers.

"Well, _Miss Fairchild,_" Valentine said, putting a huge amount of emphasis on her name. He then raises his hand from her lips and gestured for her to take it. "Would you be my Valentine tonight?"

She laughs, couldn't help but give in. "Actually, _Mr Morgenstern, _there is only two hours before the day is done." She said coyly as she took his hand, "But I suppose it should be suffice."


End file.
